Forget AndForget?
by Gorkish
Summary: When the Weasley twins start to change their styles the Burrow goes into caos, what will it come to? Perhaps Draco Malfoy falling in love with Ginny Weasley..or maybe even -


Hullo! Thank you for reading this fan fiction! I want to say thank you to Percy because he helped me get this on here, LOL. ^_^ Oooh, and I want everyone to know my friend is EXACTLY like Oliver Wood. Oh, and I am EXACTLY like Draco Malfoy, so yeah..  
**Chapter One**  
  
It was another summer day around the Burrow, which was the home to the Weasley family. Molly Weasley was in the kitchen preparing breakfast as Ron came stomping down the stairs in his Cuddley Cannons two piece pajama set. He sneezed as he felt the dust pass his nose as he reached the kitchen floor, with his friend Harry Potter behind him. Harry was wearing a red nightgown as he tripped over Ron and face onto the floor. Percy giggled as he pushed his heart-shaped glasses to the top of his nose. Ron kept looking back and forth to find his father but he kept hearing Harry trip behind him. Ron didn't care to help him and he just traipsed to the table for a good sausage and pancake breakfast. Harry tumbled into his chair as Ron sat neatly into his chair. As the two adjusted their selves' Molly used her wand to levitate sausage and pancakes onto their plates.  
  
"Eat." Molly said, sipping her coffee which you could tell was staining her teeth.  
  
"It looks delicious Mrs. Weasley, but I am such a suck up so I have to say nice things like that!" Harry chirped.  
  
"Thank you, what a kind thing to say." Molly replied, smiling, as her black teeth stuck out like a lightning bolt.  
  
A second later there stood two boys with red hair and too many freckles. Their names were Fred and George and they were the Weasley twins. They were funny and liked to change their style. Last week it was 'Pimp' and this week it was punk. The boys were both already dressed in black shirts, Fred had a saying on his shirt that said "You laugh at me because I eat roast beef, but I laugh at you because you all eat ham." George's said "People like me make people like you need medication, the squibs are on my side."  
  
"Morning family, we don't care about anything, so we are just going to sit down now." They both said at the same time.  
  
After that came a knock on the door and Ron got up to answer it. He was still in his pajamas and it happened to be his crush on the other side of the door, Draco Malfoy. Ron giggled madly as he looked through the looking hole and then opened the door.  
  
"Draco, darling! How nice to see you!" Ron said excitedly.  
  
"Good morning dear." Draco said in his usual cold voice.  
  
"What have you come all the way to the Burrow for? It is an imaginary place you know, it must have took you years to get here. So it must have been something important, am I right?" Ron said in a cheerleader-ish voice.  
  
"It is..Ron..will..you..tell me which thong looks best?!" Draco asked in a very marriage proposal voice.  
  
"Purple or blue!" Draco said, pulling out a blue and purple thong.  
  
"Mmm...how about maroon!" Ron suggested as he rushed to the bathroom to take off his thong.  
  
"Excellent, isn't that your favorite color?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
As Ron turned around, he gestured Draco inside. Though he wanted to change his mind when he saw Fred and George on the kitchen table singing  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous by Good Charlotte on the kitchen table.  
  
"What on earth are you two doing!?" Ron demanded, screaming in outrage.  
  
"Singing!" Molly responded proudly.  
  
"And they are always complaining!" Harry chimed in.  
  
"If money is such a problem maybe we should rob them!" Ginny squeaked as she entered the room.  
  
"I'd like to see them spend a week, livin' life out on the streets, I don't think they would survive!"  
  
"Big boy stompin' in my air force ones!" Percy screeched, as he looked down at his lime air force ones.  
  
"Give me two pairs! I need two pairs!" Draco sang, now appearing in a basketball jersey and slicked shorts.  
  
Suddenly the whole Burrow was watching Draco in aw.  
  
"Dirty and all." Ron finally added.  
  
"The last person who touched them I damn shot 'em." Ginny mouthed.  
  
"We can all get our hair dids." As Bill appeared out of no where.  
  
At that Draco took a baseball cap from the back of his slicked jeans and put it backwards on his head and continued to rock back and forth. He also messed up his hair so that it was actually not slicked back, or looked as if it was cutting off his circulation of his head.  
  
"IF I DON'T GET THOSE SHOES I WILL SMACK YOU ALL ACROSS THE FACE, THEN BELT YOU WITH MY BAG!" Mrs. Weasley sang, though it was not part of the song at all.  
  
"Anyways..you have to de-gnome the garden." Molly said, stopping them from singing.  
  
Though Fred and George were no longer in the room, they were outside with the members of Good Charlotte, but they were singing country music instead of the normal punk rock. Now Fred and George had the blues, so they were indulging in macaroni and cheese.  
  
"I've got the blues.." George sighed.  
  
Back inside the house Ron was making a face at his mom. He didn't want to de-gnome the garden as much as the next wizard.  
  
"Make sister do it." Ron groaned, smiling deviously at Ginny.  
  
"Sister has chores to do around the house." Molly said.  
  
"Make Percy do it!" Ron snapped, but Percy was still staring at his air force ones.  
  
"Percy is a bad influence on you! I don't want him to show you the wrong way!" She shrieked.  
  
"Fine..fine.." Ron murmured as he turned his head towards Harry and Draco.  
  
"Come on guys..we gotta de-gnome the garden." Ron said, walking towards the doorway.  
  
"I don't think so." Draco said as he nodded his head slowly back and forth.  
  
"Me either! I'm still in my frilly, little, nightgown!" He said as he looked down at his red, sleeping dress.  
  
"You two are worthless..." Ron muttered under his breath.  
  
"Uhhh-ooohhh.." Percy sang under his breath.  
  
"Bring it down low, everytime I bust a rhyme baby give me some more!" Sang Draco as he danced around, still nodding his head slowly.  
  
"Nigger." Lee Jordan said from the window with his do rag on  
  
*** End Of Chapter One. *** If you want me to write more you must review! So..yeah.. *Gets tackled by a pack of angry people* 


End file.
